ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman: Arkham
| publisher = | creator = | writer = | genre = Action-adventure, open world, stealth | platforms = | first release version = Batman: Arkham Asylum | first release date = August 25, 2009 | latest release version = Batman: Arkham Collection | latest release date = September 6, 2019 }} Batman: Arkham (also commonly known by the fan-originated term Arkhamverse) is a series of action-adventure video games based on the DC Comics character Batman, developed by Rocksteady Studios and WB Games Montréal, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The first two Rocksteady games were written by veteran Batman writer Paul Dini and featured voice actors Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill reprising their roles as Batman and the Joker, respectively, from the DC Animated Universe (DCAU). Conroy and Hamill returned to voice their characters in the fourth main installment of the series, Batman: Arkham Knight. The first game, Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009), focuses on Batman trying to prevent the Joker from destroying Gotham City after he takes control of Arkham Asylum, and he is forced to contend with numerous other villains he has incarcerated along the way. The second game, Arkham City (2011), is set a year later, after Professor Hugo Strange expands Arkham into a massive super-prison enclosing a neglected segment of Gotham City; Batman is incarcerated and must uncover the secret behind Strange's sinister scheme, "Protocol 10", while slowly dying from an illness inflicted by the Joker. The third game, Batman: Arkham Origins (2013), serves as a prequel set several years before Arkham Asylum, in which a younger and less-refined Batman must deal with eight deadly assassins contracted to kill him by crime lord Black Mask on Christmas Eve, while also encountering the Joker for the first time. The fourth installment, Batman: Arkham Knight (2015), is Rocksteady's conclusion to the series. Set 9 months after the events of Arkham City, Arkham Knight sees Batman facing Scarecrow along with the mysterious Arkham Knight (and his militia), who have seized control of Gotham City in a plan to destroy Batman, both physically and mentally. The franchise has also seen the release of various mobile games, and a virtual reality game, Batman: Arkham VR, also developed by Rocksteady. The main installments in the Batman Arkham series have been met with widespread critical acclaim, with praise for their narratives, voice acting, world design, graphics, and gameplay systems and design, along with the faithfulness to the source material. Games Main series ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' (2009) Batman: Arkham Asylum, the first game in the series, is written by veteran Batman writer, Paul Dini and developed by Rocksteady. Batman trying to stop his archenemy, the Joker, who instigates an elaborate plot to seize control of Arkham Asylum and trap Batman inside with many of his incarcerated foes. With Joker threatening to detonate hidden bombs and unleash Titan, an experimental chemical based on Bane, around fictional Gotham City, Batman is forced to fight his way through the asylum's inmates and put an end to the Joker's plans. ''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011) Batman: Arkham City, set one year after the events of Arkham Asylum, features a bigger cast of characters and a story again written by Paul Dini, along with Paul Crocker and Sefton Hill. Batman is incarcerated in Arkham City, a massive new super-prison enclosing the decaying urban slums of Gotham City. He must uncover the secret behind the sinister scheme, "Protocol 10", orchestrated by the facility's warden, Hugo Strange. Meanwhile, the Joker is dying due to the unstable properties of the Titan formula in his blood. After he injects Batman with his blood, Batman must work to find a cure. Mark Hamill, who reprised his role of the Joker from the previous game, stated that Arkham City would be his last performance as the Joker, although he returned to perform the role again in Batman: Arkham Knight. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' (2013) Batman: Arkham Origins, a prequel set five years before the events of Arkham Asylum, is developed by WB Games Montréal and written by Assassin's Creed and Prince of Persia writers Corey May and Dooma Wendschuh. The game is the first in the series to feature multiplayer gameplay, with that content developed by Splash Damage. The story follows a younger, less refined Batman, who has a bounty placed on his head by Black Mask, drawing eight of the world's deadliest assassins to Gotham City on Christmas Eve while he also encounters Joker for the first time. Roger Craig Smith and Troy Baker voiced Batman and the Joker, respectively, who replaced Kevin Conroy and Hamill from the previous two games. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (2015) Batman: Arkham Knight, a sequel set nine months after the events of Arkham City, was developed once again by Rocksteady, and was released on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Windows on June 23, 2015. The game sees the return of the supervillain Scarecrow, who unites several of Gotham City's greatest villains, including Penguin, Two-Face and Harley Quinn, to destroy Batman. It is intended to be the final Arkham game by Rocksteady. Kevin Conroy reprised his role as Batman in the game. Portable games ''Batman: Arkham City Lockdown'' (2011) Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, an iOS and Android game developed by NetherRealm Studios, creators of Mortal Kombat, is set before the events of Arkham City. Batman has to stop criminals who are unleashed on the streets of Gotham City. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' (mobile) (2013) ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' is an iOS and Android game developed by NetherRealm Studios. The game follows the same storyline as the main console version. ''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate'' (2013) Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate, is a PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS game developed by Armature Studio, set three months after the events of Arkham Origins. Batman must investigate a mysterious explosion at Blackgate Prison that allows the inmates to take over. The game features voice acting. A deluxe edition featuring new maps, enemy encounters, difficulty levels, batsuits and enhanced visuals was released on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U and Microsoft Windows on April 1, 2014 in North America, and April 2, 2014 in Europe. ''Batman: Arkham Underworld'' (2016) Batman: Arkham Underworld is an iOS and Android game developed by Turbine, Inc., set before the events of Arkham Asylum. It was released on iOS on July 14, 2016. In the game, players control a team of villains - including the Riddler, Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, and Bane - to build hideouts and recruit henchmen, with the goal to become Gotham City's "next criminal kingpin". Arkham Underworld also features voice acting, with many actors reprising their roles from the series. Arkham Underworld was shut down in 2017. Virtual reality ''Batman: Arkham VR'' (2016) In June 2016 at E3 2016, it was announced that Rocksteady was developing Batman: Arkham VR for the PlayStation VR, which released in October 2016. The game has players "utilize Batman's legendary gadgets to unravel a plot that threatens the lives of his closest allies." The game was released for the Oculus Rift and HTC Vive on April 25, 2017. Collections ''Batman: Arkham Bundle'' (2013) On September 23, 2013, the Batman: Arkham Bundle was released in North America for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, as a Greatest Hits and Platinum Hits collection, respectively. It features the Game of the Year edition of Arkham Asylum, which includes the "Totally Insane", "Nocturnal Hunter", "Crime Alley" and "Scarecrow Nightmare" challenge maps, and the Game of the Year edition of Arkham City, which includes all additional content, including multiple skin DLC packs, as well as the extended story "Harley Quinn's Revenge". ''Batman: Arkham Collection'' (2013) On November 22, 2013, the Batman: Arkham Collection was released in Europe for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. The collection features downloadable versions of Arkham Asylum and Arkham City, and a physical copy of Arkham Origins. In addition, the PlayStation 3 version features the Knightfall DLC pack for Arkham Origins, while Arkham Asylum and Arkham City are the Game of the Year editions on Windows. ''Batman: Return to Arkham'' (2016) Batman: Return to Arkham, developed by Virtuos, features remastered versions of Arkham Asylum and Arkham City using Unreal Engine 4 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Additionally, both games include all previously released downloadable content, and feature improved graphics, upgraded models and environments, as well as improvements in the lighting, effects and shaders. The collection was released on October 18, 2016, to mixed reviews. Reviewers noted improvements to the textures and shading, but had split opinions on the graphics and lighting effects. The collection was also criticized for issues with its frame rate, having been capped at 30 frames per second, as well as removing some dialogue. Characters Other media Comics ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' tie-in A 16-page, single-issue comic, Batman: Arkham Asylum – The Road to Arkham, was included in limited editions of Batman: Arkham Asylum. It is a prequel to the game and is written by Alan Burnett and illustrated by Carlos D'Anda. Batman: Arkham City tie-ins Starting in May 2011, DC Comics released a five-issue miniseries titled Batman: Arkham City. The miniseries was meant to bridge the gap between the story of Arkham Asylum and Arkham City the game. The series is written by Paul Dini, who wrote both Arkham Asylum and Arkham City, and is drawn by Arkham Asylum and Arkham City concept artist Carlos D’anda. The miniseries picks up one year after Arkham Asylum, where former Arkham Warden Quincy Sharp, now mayor of Gotham City, has decided to close down Arkham Asylum. He decides to create “Arkham City” as the new “home” for all of Gotham City's thugs, gangsters and insane criminal masterminds, set in the heart of Gotham City. Inmates are under the watchful eye of Dr. Hugo Strange, and can roam free and do whatever they want as long as they don't try to escape. In addition, 8-page digital-first interludes were released to expand on the story included in the miniseries, were written once again by Dini as well as Derek Fridolfs and drawn by a variety of artists. The interludes focus on Batman's enemies as they vie for power within Arkham City. The interludes were later included in print in the Batman: Arkham City collected edition. Batman: Arkham Unhinged is an original digital comic series that released in October 2011 alongside Arkham City, the game. Derek Fridolfs is the main series writer and is drawn by many different artists. The stories spin directly out of events in the game itself, or are flashbacks to events prior to either game, allowing expansion on the background of the characters as they may have existed pre-''Arkham City''. The stories focus on Batman prominently, but some highlight the villains and the supporting characters as well. The stories were later released in print form. Additionally, Batman: Arkham City – End Game was released in May 2012 as digital-first comics, and later in print, and is set after the events of Arkham City and before its downloadable content, "Harley Quinn's Revenge". The story is written by Derek Fridolfs with art by Jason Shawn Alexander. Batman: Arkham Origins tie-in Batman: Arkham Origins is a digital-first comic, based on the game of the same name. Batman: Arkham Origins is the first title to feature the new DC2 Multiverse technology, that features dynamic artwork, action sounds and the ability to integrate a soundtrack, and allowing the reader to determine the fate of each storyline and character, with multiple options and end results available in each comic chapter. The comic, set across eight chapters, is a prequel to the game's story, and was created by digital studio, Madefire. Batman: Arkham Knight tie-ins Batman: Arkham Knight is a digital-first prequel comic to the game of the same name. Written by Peter J. Tomasi, with art by Viktor Bogdanovic and Art Thibert, and covers by Dan Panosian, the comic picks up after the events of Arkham City. It was released digitally in February 2015, with the first print release featuring a collection of the digital issues in March 2015. Batman: Arkham Knight – Batgirl Begins is a promotional one-shot comic that was distributed for free at San Diego Comic-Con International. Written by Tim Seeley and illustrated by Matthew Clark and Wade Von Grawbadger, the comic tells the story of Barbara Gordon's first adventure as Batgirl. Batman: Arkham Knight – Genesis, is a six-issue series written by Peter Tomasi and illustrated by Alisson Borges, that explores the origin of the Arkham Knight. Collections * Batman: Arkham City (collects Batman: Arkham City #1–5; 168 pages; hardcover, October 2011, ; paperback, September 2012, ) * Batman: Arkham Unhinged ** Volume One (collects Batman: Arkham Unhinged #1–5; 160 pages; hardcover, February 2013, ; paperback, August 2013, ) ** Volume Two (collects Batman: Arkham Unhinged #6–10; 168 pages; hardcover, August 2013, ; paperback, January 2013, ) ** Volume Three (collects Batman: Arkham Unhinged #11–15 and Batman: Arkham Unhinged – End Game #1; 232 pages; hardcover, January 2014, ; paperback, August 2014, ) ** Volume Four (collects Batman: Arkham Unhinged #16–20; 168 pages; hardcover, August 2014, ; paperback, February 2015, ) * Batman: Arkham Origins (collects Batman: Arkham Origins chapters #1–14; 160 pages; hardcover, December 2014, ; paperback, July 2015, ) * Batman: Arkham Knight ** Volume One (collects Batman: Arkham Knight #1–4; 144 pages; hardcover, July 2015, ; paperback, January 2016, ) ** Volume Two (collects Batman: Arkham Knight #5–9 and Batman: Arkham Knight – Batgirl Begins #1; 160 pages; hardcover, March 2016, ; paperback, July 2016, ) ** Volume Three (collects Batman: Arkham Knight #10–12, Batman: Arkham Knight Annual #1, Batman: Arkham Knight – Robin Special #1, and Batman: Arkham Knight – Harley Quinn and Batgirl Special #1–2; 176 pages; hardcover, July 2016, ; paperback, November 2016, ) * Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (collects Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis #1–6; 144 pages; hardcover, March 2016, ; paperback, September 2016, ) * Batman: The Arkham Saga Omnibus (collects Batman: Arkham Asylum – The Road to Arkham #1 and all previous collections; 1,648 pages; hardcover, September 2018, ) Film Announced on July 20, 2013, at San Diego Comic-Con International, Batman: Assault on Arkham is based on the Arkham series. The animated film features new animations, as well as some voice talent that has been involved with the games that includes Kevin Conroy as Batman, Troy Baker as Joker, Martin Jarvis as Alfred, and Nolan North as Penguin. It was released on August 12, 2014. The film is a sequel to Arkham Origins and takes place about two years before Arkham Asylum. While the film features Batman (who is on a hot pursuit across Gotham to stop the Joker from detonating a dirty bomb which will destroy most of the city), the film primarily focuses on the Suicide Squad (consisting of Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Black Spider and King Shark), who are sent by Amanda Waller to break through Arkham Asylum and recover a classified file stolen by the Riddler. Novels ''Batman: Arkham Knight – The Riddler's Gambit'' (2015) A 320-page novel, Batman: Arkham Knight – The Riddler's Gambit, by Alexander C. Irvine serves as a prequel to Batman: Arkham Knight. ''Batman: Arkham Knight – The Official Novelization'' (2015) Marv Wolfman authored a novelization of Batman: Arkham Knight, which was released in July 2015. Merchandise Starting in January 2011, DC Direct released two series of statues based on characters in Arkham Asylum. As well, DC Direct, and later DC Collectibles, released four series of statues based on characters in Arkham City, starting in December 2011. On June 5, 2012, TriForce announced that they had acquired the license to create replicas of various weapons, gadgets and iconic objects from Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. DC Collectibles announced statues for release in October 2013 for Arkham Origins, as well as Mattel announcing statues of their own, releasing in late 2013. A board game, titled Batman: Arkham City Escape, was made available by Cryptozoic entertainment in May 2013. Appearances in outside media The game Injustice: Gods Among Us featured the Arkham City Skin Pack, containing downloadable costumes for Batman, Catwoman, and the Joker, based on their appearances in Arkham City. An Arkham City skin is also available for Harley Quinn; however, unlike the other Arkham City skins, it must be unlocked through the iOS mobile app version. In addition, the Arkham Asylum arena features appearances by Hugo Strange, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Two-Face, Riddler, and Penguin, all of whom appear as they did in the previous Arkham games. The iOS version of the game features the Arkham Origins skins for Batman, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Joker and Bane, as well the Arkham Knight skins for Batman, Catwoman, Batgirl, Harley Quinn and the exclusive character Arkham Knight. Killer Croc in his Arkham appearance also appears in the game. Batman in his Arkham Knight appearance appears in the iOS version of Injustice 2. Reception 85/100 (XONE) 70/100 (PC) }} The series has received widespread critical acclaim. Arkham Asylum held Guinness World Record for Most Critically Acclaimed Superhero Game Ever based on an average Metacritic score of 91.67, but was replaced by its sequel Arkham City in 2011. The game was praised as reaching to a darker side of Batman not seen in video games before. It was also acclaimed for its polished combat and stealth gameplay, as well as selection of gadgets at Batman's disposal and the extensive comic book lore and easter eggs planted all over the map of Arkham Asylum. Arkham Asylum also received positive feedback for its choice in voice actors, such as Mark Hamill and Kevin Conroy as The Joker and Batman, respectively. Arkham City has received the most acclaim of the series, won multiple awards, and is considered the greatest comic book video game of all time. It was heralded as taking the already innovative and intricate gameplay of its predecessor and largely expanding on it, as well as opening gameplay to a larger, greater detailed and intricate map. Hamill's return as a sick and dying Joker was very well taken by fans and critics alike, as well as the addition of other villains and heroes such as Robin, Catwoman, Hugo Strange, Calendar Man, and The Penguin. Arkham City currently holds Guinness World Record for Most Critically Acclaimed Superhero Game Ever with the average GameRankings score of 95.94%. Arkham Origins, while considered the weakest installment of the series, was still generally well received. The major consensus among critics was the game lacked innovation and series advancement, many of them citing the similar gameplay and atmosphere of the game before, but that it still had an interesting and engaging story. The visuals were also slightly degraded from the previous entry. This was largely attributed to the change in developers from Rocksteady to Warner Bros. Montreal. Arkham Origins was also criticized for its many bugs and glitches, especially on PC, as well as its odd and confined multiplayer. However, praise was directed at the voice cast and narrative, the game's depiction of the Joker as well as Batman's relationships with his adversaries. Most notably, critics agreed that Arkham Origins boss battles were an improvement over its predecessors; they offered dynamic, multiphase conflicts with their own stories. While not considering all equally fun or impressive, reviewers said that their variety and unpredictability provided much excitement. The console versions of Arkham Knight received critical acclaim but slightly less than Arkham City and Arkham Asylum. However, it was still better received than its predecessor, Arkham Origins. Praise was aimed at the story, visuals, world designs, and gameplay, while most of the criticism was directed towards the game's overreliance on Batmobile gameplay sections. The Windows version of the game was poorly received, being criticized for numerous technical issues at the time of its launch, resulting in Warner Bros. removing the game from sale on Steam, and physical copies being removed from shelves, promising to work on performance issues. After its re-release, the game continued to receive criticism for lingering technical issues. The console versions were released with little to no technical problems. References }} External links Category:Action-adventure games Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Stealth video games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2009 Category:Video game franchises disestablished in 2016 Category:Warner Bros. Interactive franchises